Visions: Sequel to 2012 Digital Disaster
by secret354
Summary: Just after graduating highschool Kari begins to have more visions, only this time they're not from the future, they're from the past. Now she has to figure out who's a traitor really plotting against her and her friends so history doesn't repeat itself.
1. Graduation

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. A/n - In this story Yolie is the same age as Davis, Kari, and Tk.

"No Tai your finger is covering the camera lense..." Kari said giving her brother a look.

"I'm so sorry that you have this huge complex camera!" Tai complained and Sora took it from him.

"Here Kari I'll take it. Smile new graduates!" she said smiling at the blonde boy and brown haired girl in their graduation caps and gowns. Tk had his arm around Kari and was smiling brightly into the camera.

"Wait we need to be in the picture too!" Davis yelled dragging Yolie over. "Okay we're here. Cheese." He gave off a huge grin as Sora snapped the picture.

"This is so sad. We're all out of highschool, well besides Cody." Mimi said holding her 9 month old daughter, Kylie.

"And I'm heading off to medical school this fall." Joe said pleased with himself. "Bye bye normal college."

"Next year at this time we'll be graduating from college." Izzy said to Mimi.

"Yup with two bright one year olds! My babies are growing up." Mimi said looking at her daughter.

"They'll be over a year old, Mimi." Izzy told her as Jake tried to run around. The kid was already walking, he inherited Izzy's brains apparently.

"Don't rush them!" Mimi yelled at him.

Matt laughed. "Oh the life of having kids. Anyway congrats little bro." he faked a cry. "You're so grown up!"

"I feel so out of the loop." Cody said sighing.

"Sucks to be the youngest!"

"Davis!" Yolie yelled slapping him in the head.

"Hikari! Taichi! We have to go I made a huge dinner and the whole family is coming over. Let's go!" Mrs. Kamyia said making the hand motion for her kids to hurry up.

"_She_ made the food. Oh god I'll be puking all night..." Tai groaned and Sora gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Coming!" Kari shouted. "Bye Tk. Bye guys!" She gave Tk a quick kiss and skipped off after her depressed brother.

"We should get going too." Izzy said trying to keep Jake in one place. "Their getting anxious...Jake stop it!"

"Yeah, bye guys!" Mimi said leaving with Izzy.

"So Matt how's it going with Julia?" Joe asked as Cody, Yolie, and Davis also took off soon after Izzy and Mimi.

"Good, I mean I'm taking it really slow with her. You know make sure she's not holding any more digimon inside of her...but we're still not dating yet." Matt replied.

"I'm sure she'll come around." Sora said sighing. "I have to get to work. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah Kari came around with me." Tk said.

"That's because Kari always loved you." Matt said.

"Well do you like this version of Julia? You know the one not holding Apoclaymon?" Joe asked.

"Yes!" Matt said annoyed. "It's just this version is a tad shyer."

"Things will work out." Tk said shrugging. "They always do."

...

A/n - so this was like the prologue just to catch up to present day where Tk, Kari, Davis, and Yolie just graduated from highschool. That's why it's really short. So I promised a sequel to this story and here it is :D. Kinda pointless chapter but just to say where everyone is now.


	2. A Flash from the Past

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

_Kari's POV_

_I'm running. From who? I have no idea. All I know is that I can't stop and it's dark. Really dark. There's an alley way and I'm racing down it just trying to get away. _

_"Go away!" I scream into the darkness. Though I can't see who I'm running from. I'm in some old time dress and my hair is long and up. Nothing like the 21st century. What year is it?_

_"Tk! Tai! Gatomon!" I scream. "Somebody help me!" I continue to run but trip and fall. The figure is coming closer. I scream and hear a familar voice._

_"Leave her alone!" Screams a blonde haired boy that looks like Tk...but could it be Tk? He has longer blonde hair and is wearing clouthes that look like he walked right out of a history book._

_The boy who I think is Tk shoves the figure into a wall and is then shoved back as he falls to the ground. A fist fight breaks out and Tk and the figure fight to a bloody end. And I mean bloody._

_The next thing I know Tk is lying next to me bleeding to death. "Hikari..." he whispers and I speak._

_"Takeru don't leave me!" I bend down next to him and cry loudly. "How could you do this to him! You pretended to be his friend! We trusted you! All of us!"_

_"You're to blame then." the figure said quietly in an unreconizable tone. "I win. I always win."_

_"You're crazy!" I screamed crying hysterically. _

_"Maybe" The figure said quietly "but crazy minds are usually the smartest."_

_"You're not smart you're evil!" I yelled with extreme hatred._

_The figure laughed. "Whatever. You're a worthless peasant."_

_"I may be a peasant but I'm alot more worthy than you!" I said furiously._

_"Time to die child of light."_

_I saw a flash of light and I was lying unconious. This is because I'm not myself...I'm _watching_ myself. I'm watching myself run, then loose Tk, and then die. I'm watching a scene that never happened...that couldn't have happened? Right?_

_End of Kari's POV_

Kari jumped out of bed breathing heavily. No. The world was saved last year she couldn't be having these visions of the future again. Especially since it didn't even look like the future it looked like she was in the early 1800's. That's not the future...that's the past. But none of that scene ever happened.

"Gatomon wake up." Kari said shaking the cat like digimon.

"What?"

"I'm going to see Tk just so you know."

"Yeah yeah let me get some beauty sleep." the digimon said curling back up.

"Someone's cranky." Kari commented slowly closing her door so her parents and Tai wouldn't wake up. She quickly put on her shoes and snuck out of the house.

She ran down to her car and started it up heading to Tk's. She parked down the street and ran into the back of Tk's yard in the new house his mom had bought. She went up to his window and knocked on it. There was no answer so she knocked harder until the blonde got out of bed and opened the window.

"Kari what are you doing it's 3am?" Tk said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Emergancy!" she said as he helped her climb into the window. She was lucky his room was on the first floor.

"What going on?" he asked sitting her down next to him.

"I had another vision type thing." Kari told her urgently.

"What? Seriously? What happened? I didn't die again did I?"

"Actually you did..." Kari said with her face scrunched up. "But that's not it. I died too and it wasn't a futuristic time zone. It was like the past. You called me Hikari like nicknames weren't accepted and I called you Takeru! And I wasn't living it I was _watching_ it."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream? If it wasn't in the future then it couldn't be like the last one."

"That's just it it _felt_ like the last one. Like even though I wasn't living it I was there. Like I was standing with them. It was real. I've only ever had one like this before and that was when I saw the aftermath of December 2012. Tk I'm scared I can't even understand this one." Kari said "It's like a saw a clip of the past."

"But Kari, we're alive."

"Maybe there's more to it."

...

A/n - I know these first two chapters are really short but I promise they'll get longer. This is just the opening for the story. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review :D.


	3. 3 Returns

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"So she's seeing things again?" Sora asked sitting on the couch as Tai paced around nervously.

"That's what Tk told me. I really don't think she can take all of this seeing the future stuff..." Tai said.

"Maybe it's some how connected to the digital world. It was last time."

"Yeah but Tk said nothing from Kari's vision looked like something to do with the digital world. He said it was just a...person trying to hurt them." Tai said sitting next to her confused.

"So now it's not digimon that's after everyone, it's a person?" Sora asked.

"But what human would want to hurt us? We saved the friggen world!"

"Maybe they're jealous..." Sora suggested helplessly as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Tai said getting off the couch. "We'll figure it out." he told Sora comfortingly as he opened the door.

"Tai!" A voice came through as a blonde girl hugged the big haired boy furiously. "I've mizzed you zo much!"

"Catherine?" Tai said as he turned his head to look at a glaring Sora.

...

"Jake come in here and eat your lunch!" Mimi called as she put a sandwich in front of Kylie. "Jake!" She sighed as she headed into the living room to see her son standing in front of the computer. "Sweety what are you doing?"

"Ding" The little boy said looking up at his mother then he pointed up at the computer.

"The computer went ding?"

Jake nodded.

Mimi picked up the boy and went over to the computer. "Oh see it's just a noise to let you know that you have mail." she told the boy. "Let's see what it says..."

"Ding"

"No it doesn't say 'ding' sweety. It says...I'm right behind you..." Mimi turned around slowly and screamed.

...

"That comes to $45.98." Kari said to the customer. She was extremely tired and wanted her shift to end.

The customer put the money down and an object in front of her. A small hand clock. Kari looked up but the customer was gone. She had only gotten a glance of the customer before but all she saw was someone in sunglasses a hat and a jacket. Not anyone she would know.

She looked at the hand watch clock thing confused. She opened it searching for a sign on why someone would leave something like this to her. It didn't even work it said it was 12 when it was really 3 in the afernoon. She sighed and stuffed it into her pocket as she started scanning more items for the next customer.

...

"Michael what are you doing in my house?" Mimi screamed after her heart had gone back to normal beating and she could breathe again.

"I came to visit everyone." The blonde said smiling. "Missed me?"

"Have you ever heard of a front door?" Mimi shrieked holding Jake tightly as Kylie ran into the room with a scared look on her face. "Oh it's okay baby come here." Mimi said as the little girl ran into her mothers arms.

"I'm sorry Mimi I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I'd suprise you." Michael said looking embaressed. "I'm really sorry."

Mimi sighed. "It's okay just please next time use the front door and knock instead of breaking and entering."

"I know it's just we've been friends so long I didn't think it would matter." he said smiling.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah it's okay. Oh these are my kids Jacob and Kylie."

"Hi there." Michael said bening down smiling at the children.

Jake glared at him and held onto his mother. "Ding"

Michael looked at him confused. "Ding?"

Jake pointed at him. "Ding"

Michael forced a laugh. "I don't understand." he said to Mimi.

She shrugged. "He must know that you're the one that caused the computer to make the 'ding' noise."

"So who's the father?" Michael asked.

"Izzy" Mimi said. "When I moved back here we started dating. Anyways why are you here in Japan?"

"Like I said I came to visit. I haven't seen you Japanese digidestined in years." he smiled. "And clearly I've missed out." he bent down and smiled at Kylie.

"Not daddy." Kylie said glaring at him. Michael returned the glare when Mimi wasn't looking.

...

"Um Catherine this is my uh Sora." Tai said awkwardly itching his head.

"Hello" Catherine said smiling at the girl putting her hand out. "Itz nize to meet you."

"Sora, Catherine was the French digidestined me and Tk met..." he told her.

"Tai waz zuch a gentelmen." Catherine said smiling at him.

"Haha" Sora said faking a laugh. "So true my BOYFRIEND is a gentelmen." she said wrapping on of her arms around his.

"Oh" Catherine said smiling but less than happy. "I waz not aware Tai had a girlfriend when he kizzed me."

"Kissed you!"

"Uh no me and Sora weren't dating at the time, and it was just a little peck on the cheek. Anyway it's great to see you Catherine." Tai said sweating.

"Yez I hope to zee you zoon." she said smiling at him then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodbye!" she closed the door behind her.

"You kissed her!" Sora shrieked.

"We already discussed the fact that she was pretty after the world tour! And we weren't even dating back then!"

"Yes well it doesn't seem like it's just a back then thing considering you couldn't even tell her I was your girlfriend!"

"I was in shock!"

"You were staring in awe at her!" Sora yelled. "Ugh please tell me you're not still attracted to her!"

"Sora you know I love you."

"That doesn't answer my question." she said stomping out the door and slamming the door shut behind her.

...

"Willis?" Davis said smiling. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well me and some friends decided to come and visit our old digidestined friends." Willis said smiling. "I've missed you guys."

...

"The ancient prophecy says one who all believes to be a friend will turn out to be a traitor."

"Does that mean one of the digidestined is really the enemy Genni?"

"Yes, but which one?"

...

A/n - who is it? mystery. anyway hope you enjoyed :D. Review!

Reviewers Corner:

JohnP87 - ehh I don't have any killing off people plans in this one. Don't worry and thanks!

AeroAngemon - thank you!

MegumiFire - ha thank whoever suggested me to do one!

Dr. William Bell - thank you :D


	4. Suspicions

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Mimi please answer the door!" Sora screamed knocking furiously on her friends door.

Mimi opened up and looked concerned at her friend. "Sora what's wrong?"

"Tai and that stupid blonde digi destined girl, Catherine!" Sora said stomping in. "She shows up at the front door starts hugging my boyfriend then brings up a time where he kissed her!"

"What?"

"Oh and that's not all then she kisses him goodbye! Then I ask Tai to tell me he doesn't still like her and he can't answer me!" she stomped over to the couch.

"Sora I'm so sorry but Tai loves you! I'm sure he wouldn't choose her over you." Mimi said sitting down next to her. "She's playing you. But it's weird she came by because Michael showed up here today."

Sora gave her a look. "Do you think they're here together?"

"I don't know but he didn't just knock on the door like Catherine he literally broke in!" Mimi said. "It was freaking scary! He sent me an email to look behind me and there he was! I think my children are forever scared."

"Are you serious?" Sora asked concerned. "Does Izzy know?"

"No he's at work. He picked up all these extra shifts for the summer."

"You have to tell him."

"I will but you know Izzy, he'll go into all protective mode. I'm sure Michael thought he was just being funny as an old friend but Izzy will go crazy." Mimi said.

"Maybe he should go crazy if the dude just walked in like that. Mimi that's not normal, even for friends."

"I'm sure he won't do it again. They're just visiting, which reminds me to the point that Catherine will leave." Mimi told her friend.

"But if he wants her then..." she shrugged "Maybe it's time me and Tai ended things, you know went in different directions."

Mimi gaped at her. "What?"

"I love Tai but I refuse to set myself up to be cheated on."

"Tai would never cheat on you!"

"I'm not so sure the way he was looking at her! Anyway can I stay here for the night? I need a break." Sora said tired.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah sure you can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks Mimi." she said getting up off the couch.

...

"So what's the meaning of it?" Tk asked sitting on his couch the next morning surrounded by Kari and Izzy. Kari had shown the the stop watch that had been placed in front of her the previous day.

"Well it has to have some significance. I mean people don't just place objects in front of others for no particular reason." Izzy said looking at it. "But a watch or clock would usually resemble time. So maybe this is the message coming from it, time."

"Well then maybe it is connected to my dreams." Kari added. "I told you they looked like they took place over a hundred years ago, maybe that's where the whole time thing comes in."

"That's quite a possibility..." Izzy said. "But then the person who gave this to you would have to know about your dreams..."

"Ugh this whole thing is so confusing." Kari groaned.

"Well I'll take the watch home and email Genni about it. I figure if the last dreams were connected to the digimon there's a good chance these are." Izzy said picking up the watch.

"All right we're in for a fight!" Gatomon said pleased.

"I'm sick of fighting..." Kari said tired.

"I better get going though, Sora's taken over our guest room because she's mad at Tai over some French girl..." Izzy said getting up.

"Catherine?" TK asked.

"Yeah apparently she found out they had a little history and then he didn't deny having feelings for her..." Izzy said shrugging.

"I remember you telling me about her." Kari said a little annoyed. "Then again it was probably better that YOU told me about her so I wouldn't have gotten mad when she showed up."

"Ehh I don't care about her. I didn't think Tai did either we just thought she was cute." Tk commented.

Kari shot him a glare.

"But I love you!" he said defensively. "Anyway it's weird she's back in town because Davis told me Willis is visiting too."

"Really?" Izzy said scrunching his eyebrows. "So isn't Michael."

"Why would three digidestined from all over the world visit at the same exact time?" Kari asked confused.

"I don't know..." Izzy said suspiciously. "I'm going to email Genni, I'll talk to you guys later."

"No kissing her this time." Kari said to Tk with a pouty face.

"I promise." Tk said putting his arm around her. "I only love you."

Kari smiled and kissed him.

...

"I'm so glad you asked me for coffee. I don't think I've seen you since school ended." Julia said smiling across the table from Matt.

"Yeah you must have been miserable." Matt joked.

Julia laughed. "I know I hate not seeing my friends."

"Right friends..." Matt said annoyed that he was clearly not getting across to her that he wanted them to date.

"Matt I'm so mad!" Tai came barging into the coffee shop and Matt sighed hopelessly knocking this wasn't going to go the way he planned.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked groaning.

"Sora moved out!"

"What?" Matt said shocked.

"What happened?" Julia asked.

"Catherine stopped by and..." Tai started but Matt stopped him.

"Enough said." he said putting his hand up shaking his head.

"Who's Catherine?" Julia asked.

"This girl Tai had a thing for. She live's in France, my Grandfather knows her and on a vacation they met..." Matt said conviently leaving out the fact that they were all digi destined and that's how they really met.

"So she's pretty." Julia asked looking at Matt.

Matt shrugged. "I guess."

"So you think she's pretty?" Julia asked.

"Sure, she's pretty." Matt said shrugging again.

"Huh" Julia said clearly annoyed and drinking her coffee.

"Back to my delemia!" Tai yelled. "Sora thinks I want Catherine and not her, I think she might have broken up with me!"

"What did you do to make her think you liked Catherine?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't deny not having a thing for her...but I told her I loved her!" Tai said defensively.

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do..." Matt sighed. "Now what?"

"I have to win my girlfriend back." Tai stated.

"That's not going to be easy." Matt said nodding his head towards the door. Tai turned to see Catherine staring at him smiling.

...

**You've Got Mail (1)**

Izzy turned towards the computer while Mimi put Kylie's hair into little pink tails.

"Hey it's from Genni, he must have returned my email." Izzy told her.

"Well answer it. Maybe he know's something about what's happening to Kari." Mimi said.

"Yeah" Izzy said clicking on it.

**Izzy,**

**I've discovered a new prophecy that may relate to the dreams Kari is receiving. For safety reasons I don't want to email my concerns to you. Please come to the digital world tommorrow with Kari and of course anyone else in your group of 11 that may wish to come. But please leave it at that, do not bring anyone that's not part of the original 11 digidestined. Take care and be careful.**

**Genni**

Izzy read it outloud to Mimi. "Weird..."

"What do you think it means Izzy?" Mimi asked moving from the chair she was in and sitting down next to him.

"For some reason he doesn't seem to trust any of the international digidestined." Izzy said looking at her.

"She we be worried?" she asked snuggling close to him and putting her head on his shoulder as he looked back down at the email.

"I'm not sure. But I don't want Micheal around here if there's danger."

"You're just jealous." Mimi said smirking.

"I am not."

"Fine..." she said putting her arm around him. "I'm coming tommorrow. I'll ask Sora to babysit. I need to make sure my children aren't in danger."

"Sure." Izzy said hugging her. "Don't worry I'll protect all of you."

"Oh my hero." Mimi said sticking out her tounge jokingly and he pulled her over to him while she laughed and he kissed her.

"Better believe it."

...

A/n - no cliffhanger in this chap. Oh well. hope this one is less confusing. review!

Reviewers Corner:

AeroAngemon - I'm sorry it was confusing. Thanks for reviewing!

JohnP87 - haha no worries. and thanks!

Koumiloccness - thank you!

MegumiFire - yes you will find out and I love twists. thanks for reviewing!

Digifan23 - thank you! we'll see if you're right!


	5. Break in's

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

_Kari's POV_

_The dark sky drowned me in fear as I walked down the streets. The dress I'm wearing is too tight and sucking out all of my breathing space. I'm looking for a familiar face but nothing._

_"Takeru? Tachi? Is anyone here?" I call but see no one. _

_Then I feel cold air rushing towards me. It's like a chill in one of those horror movies when something deadly is about to occur. Then it happens._

_I scream. It sounds like a mans voice. I start to run fast towards the sound. Someone is in trouble and someone needs my help. They scream again and I run faster, which is pretty difficult in the shoes I'm wearing._

_Then I see them, or him should I say. I walked over to the figure lying on the ground in pain. He was bleeding, dying._

_"We trusted...I can't believe...how could...get away now Kari." the boy said looking up betrayed._

_"We trusted who? Who did we trust?" I shouted needing to know._

_"It's too late...run..." he said as he closed his eyes leaving me. I needed him. All of us needed him._

_"Tai..." I whispered letting the tears fall down my face. Someone had betrayed us. Someone wanted us dead...all of us. But who?_

_I heard a noise and looked back slowly. I saw a shadow of a figure. It stopped moving seeming to realize it had been seen._

_My heart stopped and the nerves traveled through my body. I got up quickly and started to run knowing the figure was following me._

_I ran and ran screaming Tk and Gatomon's names. Tai's as well out of habit._

_The seen seemed familar...I've been here before this has already happened. I fall. The figure's there. _

_I realize now I'm reliving the same moment again. Then I hear his voice just as a had before. I see the fight and I see him die._

_Right before I'm supposed to._

_The figure comes closer and speaks to me. I speak back only arguing. _

_"Time to die child of light!" were the last words I heard. I see a glimpse of blonde hair through the light._

_End of Kari's POV_

Kari jumped out of bed breathing heavily. She had seen the dream twice now only this time with more of a preview to what had happened before she and Tk had died. This time she had seen Tai die before and knew why she had been running.

So the figure didn't just want her and Tk dead, they wanted all the digidestined dead. And they had blonde hair. Who did they trust that had blonde hair?

The only person that came to mind was Matt and she knew he'd never hurt her, Tk, and Tai. So who else was there.

Then it hit her.

She knew three others with blonde hair.

Three that had oddly returned out of nowhere.

So now there was one thing crossing her mind. Which of the internation digidestined wanted them dead?

Kari took a deep breath and lied down on her bed. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

She screamed.

Kari's heart stopped and her whole body shook as Tai ran into her room. He had come to stay for a little bit while him and Sora were fighting.

"Kari what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Kari's whole body shook as she pointed to her ceiling where writing lay.

**The past will always come back to haunt you. And I will always win.**

"What is that?" Tai asked nervously as Kari looked at him.

"Someone's been in my room since I fell asleep."

...

"Momma...momma." the little girl shook her mother.

Mimi opened her eyes slowly as she looked down at Kylie who was standing next to her. "What's wrong hunny?"

"I saw a person."

Mimi sat up worried. "What do you mean you saw a person?"

"Window." The little girl said pointing out the door. "In the window. I wanna stay with you."

Mimi's heart started racing. "Izzy wake up! Izzy!"

"Wha...Mimi what's wrong?"

"I have to go get Jake, Kylie stay with daddy." Mimi said rushing out of her bedroom.

"Mimi! Kylie what's the matter?"

"Person in window." Kylie said scared. "Momma find person."

Izzy grabbed Kylie and carried her off into Jake's bedroom where Mimi was standing holding him horrified. "Meem what's wrong?"

Mimi pointed to the window of the childs bedroom that had a note taped to the outside of it.

Izzy put Kylie down and went over to the window opening it slowly. He grabbed the note off and read it aloud. "Tick toc tick toc...you're time is ticking."

"Izzy I'm scared." Mimi said holding her children.

"Someone's been watching us." He concluded.

...

A/n - just another chapter really short sorry. review please :D

Reviewers Corner:

Bukalay - only one's up to something...but who? haha. yeah I still love Ken.

JohnP87 - haha I don't like her either that angst causer!

Aero Angemon - kay yeah sorry for the confusion I'll try to write clearer and I'm glad.

Dr. William Bell - thanks :D

Thank you for the reviews!


	6. Who is it?

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"So we are going to be betrayed." Izzy said confirming Kari's dreams as he sat outside of Genni's house in the digital world with Mimi, Tai, Kari, Tk, Davis, and Yolie. Joe was home studying, yes studying even though it was summer, Matt had band practice, Cody was at practice, and Sora was watching Kylie and Jake in an attempt to avoid Tai.

"I think we're past the going to be betrayed part by now." Tk said sighing. They had just listened to Genni's take on the prophecy, "By a friend."

"But Genni these dreams I'm having aren't from the future...it's like they're from the past." Kari said troubled.

"That's just it Kari these dreams are showing you the future but in their own way." Genni spoke slowly as though he was putting the pieces together himself.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"History is repeating itself..." Izzy said answering Mimi's question before Genni had the chance. "That's it isn't it? This whole situation! Kari's _seeing_ the past but also seeing the future."

Genni smiled. "Correct Izzy. You certainly have not lost your touch."

"So that means that the person in Kari's dreams, that kills Tai, Tk, and her, is our friend now. They wanted us dead back then and now they want us dead now." Yolie said putting the pieces together. "Whoa."

"And we're going to keep reliving the past until we win..." Tai added.

"They're also blonde." Kari said speaking up. "In my dream, the person who killed Tk, Tai, and me had blonde hair."

"Matt?" Davis asked nervously.

"This was NOT my brother Davis!" Tk said reacting quickly in his brother's defense.

"No no one thinks it is." Yolie said shooting Davis a death glare.

"But the international digidestined all have blonde hair." Tai said seriously. "It could be any one of them."

"I think it's Michael." Izzy said nearly spitting out the boys name.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he wants us dead."

"Well Willis wouldn't do it." Davis said. "He's our friend."

"There's always Catherine." Yolie said shrugging.

"Catherine wouldn't do this!" Tai said and Mimi stared him down like he was number one on her hit list.

"Well it's one of them." Kari said interupting. "One of the three international digidestined wants us dead. We can't trust any of them."

"But Kari, Willis..." Davis started but Tk interrupted him.

"She's right Davis. He or she is out for blood."

"So much that they broke into Izzy and my house last night as well as Tai and Kari's." Mimi said worried. "My kids are in danger!"

"Digidestined relax." Genni said trying to calm them. "Whoever it is will be caught and when they are you can go back to your normal lives."

"Our lives are normal?" Yolie asked.

...

"Davis you didn't have to walk me home." Yolie said as the two left the school returning from their trip to the digital world. Hawkmon and Veemon were busy racing to see who could reach the apartment first. Hawkmon was winning.

"Well with crazy digidestined on the loose, Ken would want me to make sure you're safe." Davis said shrugging.

Yolie smiled sadly. "I wonder what he would say if he was here."

"He'd probably say 'don't do anything crazy'." Davis said laughing.

Yolie nodded. "That's true...I think he'd want me to move on too." she said slowly.

"Move on where?" Davis asked cluelessly.

Yolie rolled her eyes. "Nevermind." As she walked up to her apartment. "I'll see you."

"Yeah" Davis said. "See yeah!" he waved and turned to leave.

Yolie once again rolled her eyes. "Guys are so stupid." she whispered to herself.

...

"Hey Sor" Mimi said walking into her house with Izzy trailing behind her while Tentomon and Palmon raced into the kitchen for food. "Hey cutie!" she said smiling as Kylie got off Sora's lap and ran to her mother.

"Where's Jake?" Izzy asked putting his coat on the coat rack.

"He's taking a nap. He said his stomach hurt." Sora said.

"I'll go check on him." Izzy said heading up to Jake's bedroom leaving Sora and Mimi to talk.

"So is he dating blondie yet?" Sora asked clearly still uspet.

"No" Mimi said sighing. "She's on our suspect list anyway. All three of the international digidestined are. He loves you Sor, you know that."

"Sometimes love isn't enough..." Sora said sighing. "I'm starving I'll go pick us up some pizza for dinner." she moved through the room swiftly heading out the door.

Izzy walked down the stairs as if right on cue. "He's okay just ate too much. Where's Sora?"

"Went to get pizza." Mimi said sighing as she looked over at her little girl playing with barbies at the other end of the room.

"You didn't tell her how Tai jumped to defend Catherine earlier did you?" he asked taking a seat on the couch.

Mimi shook her head. "Of course not I don't want to hurt her. You don't really think Tai would choose this girl over Sora? Sora and him have been friends forever."

"Honestly? I have no idea what to think."

"Izzy I liked it better when there were only twelve digidestined." Mimi said pouting. "Now we don't even know who we can trust."

"If we can defeat Myotismon three times, be sent to the data world, and I can be turned back into a human after being turned into a key chain I'm pretty sure we can get through this Meems." Izzy said smiling.

"But we all trust these people Izzy, Davis and Willis are good friends, Michael and I are good friends...wipe that dirty look off your face, and Catherine...well can't say I'd mind if it turned out to be her but Tai might."

"Well someone's going to get hurt in the end...it's unavoidable." Izzy said shrugging. "We just have to make sure the hurt isn't another death and the death isn't one of the eleven of us."

...

A/n - trying to make the story less confusing and I hope it's working! Thanks for the reviews!

Reviewers Corner:

AeroAngemon - nope just one :D that's the fun no1 knows who.

JohnP87 - they'll find out eventually and Willis is a suspect so he can't help for now.

Koumiloccness - thanks!

Thank you all!


	7. Falling Apart

*Disclaimer - I still do not own digimon.

"Tk really there's no need for you to stay here. Tai's living here while Sora and him continue to fight." Kari said letting Tk into the apartment.

"You're parents are away on that cruise you told me about. I know Tai loves you and will protect you no matter what but I'd feel better knowing you had the extra protection." Tk said bringing his bag into the apartment. "I'm staying."

Kari rolled her eyes. "You are so over protective."

"Well you're worth it." he said smirking. "Kari if anything happened to you..."

Tai barged into the apartment before he could finish his sentence. "Get this, so I needed to talk to Izzy and he wasn't answering his phone, so I went to his house and guess who answers the door?"

"Umm..." Tk started but Tai didn't let him finish.

"Sora! Yes and you know what she did?" Tai asked.

"She..." Kari tried to guess but once again Tai wasn't going to let anyone else speak.

"She slammed the door in my face! Like who does she think she is? She doesn't own the place!" he kicked the couch and stomped off into his old room.

"Do you think they'll make up?" Kari asked Tk once Tai had slammed the door shut.

"I wouldn't worry. They're meant for each other, like me an you." he smiled at her at the last part.

"Is this Catherine girl really so great that he's going to throw away everything with Sora though?" Kari asked concerned.

Tk shrugged. "She's nice and all but Sora and Tai have history and just something well that Tai and Catherine don't have."

"So she's just nice?" Kari asked slowly still not comfortable with the girl because Tk had a thing for her when they first met.

Tk gave her a look. "What do you want me to say?"

"You can tell me she's pretty." Kari said feeling slightly jealous.

Tk sat down next to her on the couch. "Kari listen to me." he said turning her to face him. "Catherine is some blonde chick that I met during the world tour. Yeah I thought she was cute but..." he shook his head smiling. "She was _nothing_ like you."

"Meaning?" Kari looked at him confused.

"Meaning no matter what she does or looks like I will _never_ love her because she's not _you_." he smiled at her. "Kar, it's you it's always been you and it always will be."

Kari slightly smiled. "I love you Tk."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too Kari."

...

Matt jumped down from the stage smiling at the blonde girl entering his practice room. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Julia smiled. "You promised I could come to a practice remember?"

"Oh yeah." Matt said smiling at the fact that she had shown up. "I'm really glad you came I'd love to show you..." He stopped at a beeping sound coming from his jacket. He walked over to his jacket and picked up his digivice that was beeping uncontrollably.

"What's that?" Julia asked looking over his shoulder.

"A watch, I must have set an alarm." He said pretending to attempt to shut it off but the digivice just went louder.

"Matt what's the matter?" She asked seeing him panic.

"Uh I have to go. Guy's band practice is over I'm out." He said yelling to his band. "Sorry Julia we'll hang out later." He said quickly.

"But Matt..." She said then followed him out the door. "Matt I've been wanting to talk to you."

Matt stopped short as he walked outside where the wind was blowing furiously and the sky was darkening.

"What is this a tornado?" Julia asked looking around.

"Julia you have to get out of here." Matt said looking around at the people fearing the worst.

"But Matt..."

"Just go!" He yelled looking at the girl who had fear in her eyes. She looked hurt and Matt instantly regreted it as she ran off. He looked around and ran to his car jumping in and preparing to get to the others.

...

The sky had darkened around the house as Sora and Mimi heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Sora said getting up off the couch. "Oh hey..." Were the last words Mimi heard her say before a dark wind went rushing into the living room.

Mimi screamed and grabbed Kylie and Jake holding them tightly. "Sora? Are you okay?"

There was no response as the wind stopped and everything became clear again. Mimi looked up and Sora was gone. Kylie and Jake were clinging onto her tightly as she saw someone standing before her with a deep smirk. She looked down at the creature beside the person horrified.

"How could you?" Was all she managed to say before the digimon's eyes went dark purple and a light beamed out leaving no trace of her or her children behind.

...

Kari and Tk looked up disgusted as Tai opened the door for Catherine. He had invited her over, mainly to spite Sora they assumed because he had gone out of his way to leave a message on Izzy's answering machine saying he would 'question' her to see if she knew anything.

"Hey Catherine, you remember Tk oh and this is my sister Kari." Tai said cheerfully while taking a second glance outside like he was hoping Sora would be out there ready to kill him.

"Hey" Tk said with a quick nod of his head then put his arm around Kari to keep her comforted.

"Hi" Kari said faking a smile while really wanting to slap her for hurting Sora.

"It iz zo nize to meet you!" Catherine said hugging Kari. "And Tk oh I've mizzed you." she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek making Kari stare her down.

Tk just looked at Kari and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. "Catherine how long are you staying in town?" he asked casually.

"Oh I don't know juzt yet." she smiled and glanced at Tai. "It all dependz."

Kari new right then and there that Catherine wanted to steal Tai from Sora and she hated her for it.

"Well Catherine you're welcome here whenever..." Tai stopped at Izzy came rushing into the apartment breathing heavily.

"Mimi...the kid..the kids...Sora...they're gone." he said panicing.

Tai's eyes went wide as he felt his heart stop. "What are you talking about?"

"They're gone! I got home and the house looked like a tornado had run through it! I came in and they were gone without a trace! I know Mimi something is really wrong!" Izzy had more fear in his eyes than ever before.

"Where were the digimon?" Kari asked also becoming worried.

"Tentomon was with me but Biyomon and Palmon are gone too. What are we going to do?" he was pacing and unable to stop freaking out. "I bet you did this!" he said pointing at Catherine.

"Izzy!" Tai said shocked.

"My girlfriend is gone and so is your ex. She clearly has a thing for you so what easier way to get to you then to make Sora disappear! Mimi and my children happened to be there as well so she did away with them too! Where are they?"

"Izzy relax." Tk said trying to calm his friend down. "We'll find them. We will."

"You can relax because Kari's still here!" Izzy said not calming down. "I have no idea where my girlfriend and kids are so it's not that easy!"

Kari walked over to Tai. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head so she couldn't read his facial expression. "I'm fine."

...

"Mimi wake up." Mimi opened her eyes to see Palmon standing over her. Then she heard crying and looked over to see her twins scared.

"Hey it's okay..." She said picking them up each in one arm. "Momma's here. Sora wake up."

Sora opened her eyes slowly. "Ow" was the only word she managed to mutter. "Where are we?"

...

A/n - so this story has been difficult to manage so far. My writing hasn't been the greatest because my ideas are messy. I'll try to turn it around but I'm sorry for the lack of composure and ton of confusion. Please review anyway :D.

Reviewers Corner:

AeroAngemon - hmm good point but I'm not telling :D

JohnP87 - haha who knows

Koumiloccness - thanks

Angel of Spirit - you never know and I'll never tell :p


	8. Locked in and Locked out

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Izzy what's going on why are we here?" Cody asked sitting on the couch in Tai's living room. Izzy had called them all there as an emergancy digi destined meeting following Mimi and Sora's disappearence.

"And why is _she_ here?" Davis asked pointing out Catherine. "You told us we should stay away from them for the time being. Willis asked me to go mini golfing and I turned him down! Do you know you get free ice cream at that mini golf place?"

"Davis shut it." Tai said seriously. "Catherine was here when something bad happened so she's out of the woods. I told you she wouldn't do anything."

"Do zomething? Tai what iz going on? He zeems to think I am a bad perzon." she put on a pouting face that made Yolie squint her eyes.

"I don't trust her. Not after what happened between Tai and Sora because of her." Yolie said whispering to Davis.

"Yeah and look at him jumping to trust her! Her over Willis!" Davis whispered back.

"We can all hear you." Tai said and the duo stopped talking. "Catherine hasn't done anything wrong so drop it."

"Back to why I called everyone here!" Izzy said clearly frusturated. "Mimi, Sora, and my twins are missing."

"What? How did that happen?" Cody asked.

"I knew something was wrong." Matt stepped in before Cody's question could be answered. "My digivicce went insane. Then when I went outside the sky...I knew there was danger. I just didn't know what."

"Well you do have the crest of friendship. Maybe that's why your digivice went off because your friends were in trouble." Kari added holding Gatomon in her arms nervously.

"Wait back to Cody's question I want to know how this happened too." Joe said confused.

"I came home and the living room was destroyed. It was like a tornado went throught it. I called out their names and searched the whole house. Mimi, Sora, Kylie, Jake, Palmon, and Biyomon were all gone." Izzy sighed. "Something must have taken them."

"More like someone." Davis said glaring at Catherine.

"Well whoever or whatever it was needs to be stopped. We have to find them." Tk said standing up as Patamon flew up beside him.

"Let's go Tk." The digimon said smiling at his partner.

"Wait we can't all go." Cody said seriously. "People are going to notice that we're missing."

"Then half of us will go and half of us will stay." Joe said simply.

"I'll stay." Tai said like it wasn't up for debate.

"But Tai!" Kari said horrified. "What about Sora?"

"I'm sure you guys can find her." He said looking the other way shrugging.

"You're acting like a complete jerk!" Kari shouted taking everyone aback. "Fine stay here and don't fight for her. I'm going." She grabbed Tk in one hand and Gatomon in the other and dragged them out the door.

"Okay there goes two of the nine of us." Cody said quietly.

"I'll go too." Matt told them. "I'd like to be able to keep an eye out for my little bro."

"And of course I'm going." Izzy said. "That's my family."

"Okay four going five left. I think one more person should go." Joe said and Davis stood up.

"Don't leave me out of the fight." he said smiling.

"I want to go..." Yolie started but Joe stopped her.

"You, Cody, Tai, and I will stay here. We have to keep an eye on..." he stopped glanced at Catherine then spoke. "Certain people."

Yolie nodded understanding.

"Okay let's go to the digital world!" Davis said fist pounding Veemon.

"But we don't even know if they are in the digital world..." Cody said realizing that small factor.

"We have to start somewhere and chances are they're there." Matt said. "We'll be back you guys stay safe." He headed out the door with Davis and Izzy.

Tai turned around and watched feeling a tight knot in his throat. What did he just do?

...

"What is this place?" Sora asked carrying Kylie down the hallways of a giant stone maze.

"It looks like a maze. But why would we be taken here?" Mimi added watching Palmon make Jake laugh to calm him down.

"Because the others can't find us." Sora said stopping to take a rest. "What better place to hide a person then in a maze. That way by the time someone gets to us it will be too late."

"Yeah because we know who's after us." Mimi said looking at her. "Their digimon attacked us and brought us here."

...

"Ready?" Kari asked standing at the school. Her computer wasn't working so they couldn't enter the digital world through her house.

"You can do the honors Kari." Tk said getting out his digivice.

"Digiport open!" Kari said as the light sucked her into the computer. Tk followed soon after then Matt, Izzy, and Davis.

The digimon came out from hiding and stepped over towards the computer doing as it's partner had instructed. It closed the digital portal locking it.

That way no one would enter...and no one could leave.

...

A/n - Okay so now I know kind of what I want to do with this story so I'll try to update faster. And I know it's a short chapter. Sorry. Please review. :D

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - thanks :D

Zulema - sorry I don't know what that means lol

Aero Angemon - Good theory but I refuse to tell even though Mimi and Sora know in the story lol

JohnP87 - thank you

Dr. William Bell - I know stupid Catherine interfering lol. Thanks

MegumiFire - hope you liked it! Time will tell.


	9. Kari knows

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Ow." Davis said sitting up after slamming into the ground while entering the digital world.

"You'd think after all these years we would have found a way to enter the digital world that wouldn't involve smashing our heads into the ground." Tk said also rubbing the back of his head.

Izzy stood up holding his laptop in his arms and looking around.

"Any traces of their digivices, Izzy?" Matt asked walking up next to his friend.

Izzy shook his head. "That's the problem with the digital world. It's so big. Even if they are here it could take weeks to find them."

"And if they're not here..." Kari started.

"Then we're just wasting our time." Tk finished sighing.

"Well there's a good chance they are here so we mine as well look around." Davis said starting to walk away with Veemon.

"But Davis you don't even know where we're going." Kari said stepping in.

"And we don't know where they are so does it really matter?" Davis said not stopping.

"Guess he's got a point." Matt said sighing. "Let's go Gabumon."

"I guess we're following Davis." Izzy said starting to follow.

"And that's a good thing?" Tk whispered to Kari jokingly who just smirked and dragged him along.

...

"Well this is awkward..." Yolie said whispering to Cody who was sitting next to her also looking uncomfortable. He just nodded.

Joe was sitting in a chair nearby and glaring at Tai and Catherine who sat next to each other but weren't talking.

"So Cody didn't you think it was funny when that total skater boy came over to Sora at dinner the other night and asked her out." Yolie said aloud. Tai gave her a quick glare before looking at the ground. "I just made it worse didn't I?" Yolie whispered to Cody who just nodded.

"Yup." He told her.

She inhaled a breath and let it out gratefully when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be happy to get that!" She jumped up and opened the door to see a blonde girl standing there. She reconized her but knew the girl wouldn't know who she was so she stayed quiet.

"Hello?" Yolie asked politely.

"Hey is Matt here? I'm Julia, Matt took me here once and he's not answering his door. He took off this afternoon quickly and I was worried." Julia said looking at them.

Yolie turned around nervously and stared at the four others in the room who looked just as clueless about what to say as she did.

"What do you mean?" Yolie asked nervously.

The girl looked at her. "Where's Matt?"

...

"Okay Davis we've gone your 'route' for a while now and we are no where closer to finding them, I think it's time we took a rest." Matt said looking up at the sky that was now growing dark.

"We can't stop we have to find them." Izzy said cutting into the conversation.

"Izzy we're not going to find them in the dark and we're all tired. If we have to battle a digimon we could get seriously hurt." Tk said agreeing to his brothers idea.

Izzy sighed defeated. "I guess you're right." He said looking away from them.

They group of five sat down exausted. Davis was the first to fall asleep and it took the others quite awhile due to his constant snoring.

Kari eventually drifted off.

_Kari's POV_

I'm watching myself again. Not actually in the dream...just watching it.

_I'm in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables for dinner. I hear the door open._

_"Tachi? Tachi is that you?" I asked and I put down what I'm doing to walk towards the door. "Tachi..."_

_It's not Tachi it's someone else. I can tell from the look on my face._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're not welcome here not after what you did."_

_The figure came in. It was wearing a cape that covered its face._

_"You know to much." The voice said._

_"You really don't want to kill me." I whispered I could see the fear on my face._

_"Why shouldn't I? You get everything. Both of you do." _

_"Both of us?" I looked confused._

_"That other girl I had to get rid of."_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked my voice full of fear._

_"Because you won and I don't like to lose. Now it's time you lost for a change." The figure took down its hood and I saw._

_End of Kari's POV_

Kari jumped up looking around to see the sun rising around them. She saw her friends sleeping and she shook Tk furiously. "Tk wake up!"

The boy opened his eyes and looked up at her tiredly. "What's the matter?"

"Tk I know who's trying to kill us."

...

A/n - cliff hanger. sorry this story gives me more writers block then the other one I'm writing right now so that's why this one doesn't get updated as often and why it's wicked short. review anyways :D.

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - thanks. :D

JohnP87 - lol thanks

AeroAngemon - haha thanks


	10. What now?

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Shit Kari are you sure?" The boy asked after she had told him everything that had happened in her dream.

"Yeah I'm positive." Kari said worry growing.

"But Kari how _could_ it be Catherine? She was with Tai when Sora and Mimi went missing." Tk said not understanding how she could have plotted this out.

"That's just it Tk, Floramon was _never_ with her. She had her digimon do all the dirty work, that way she always had an aliby." Kari said thinking it through.

"Wait I go killed by a girl hundreds of years ago?"

"You were probably killed by Floramon or her digivolved form all those years ago. Not Catherine exactly."

"She planned this out well." Tk admitted.

"Oh my god Tk! She's with the others!" Kari cried becoming concerned. "We have to get back and tell them!"

Tk quickly helped Kari wake the others up and explained the situation.

"But we can't go back yet because we haven't found Mimi, Sora, and the twins yet!" Izzy said.

"But Yolie's back there so we have to go." Davis said then recieved a bunch of strange looks from the others. "Uh...hello she'll haunt us forever if we don't save her..." He said slowly avoiding eye contact.

"Well we're going to have to go back stop her from hurting everyone else and find the others later, I'm sorry Izzy but if we don't she'll hurt them too." Matt said trying to be reasonable.

"How much damage can she really do?" Izzy muttered clearly annoyed.

"Clearly alot." Kari said sighing.

"She has a digimon that'll do the dirty work for her Izzy." Matt said. "Okay let's get back and we'll continue the search after."

"Fine..." Izzy said defeated as he started to follow them back to the TV to transfer them back.

...

"You really expect me to believe that you have no idea where my boyfriend is?" Julia asked sighing and taking a seat.

"You're boyfriend? You and Matt aren't dating." Tai commented and the blonde girl just blushed.

"That's because he hasn't asked me out yet. He's all shy about it." She shrugged.

"Matt said she was the shy one..." Cody commented.

"Matt doesn't know what he's talking about." Yolie told him.

"Well you can wait here for Matt but we don't even know if he's going to come here..." Joe said awkwardly to the determined girl.

Julia shrugged. "I'll wait. Plus you're all nervous so it's clear you know where he really is."

Before anyone could answer someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Catherine said getting up and walking towards the door. Julia sighed and announced she was going to go get something to eat out of the kitchen.

"Why you don't live here?" Yolie commented only to get nudged in the side by Cody. "Ow..."

Catherine opened the door and smiled. "Floramon zere you are!" She said smiling as she led her digimon into the room. "Look everyone itz Floramon."

"Where has she been all this time?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Plazes." Catherine said glaring at him. Joe shut up and Yolie just eyed the girl recieving a feeling in her gut that something was wrong.

...

"Digi port open!" Kari yelled for the third time in a row at the TV in front of her. "Why isn't this working?"

"Here let me try." Davis said standing in front. "Digi port open!" He looked annoyed as nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Matt asked clearly frusturated. "Why can't we get back."

"She locked the portal." Izzy said simply and the others looked up.

"What do you mean she locked it?" Tk asked.

Izzy shrugged. "She must have found a way to lock the portal to keep us trapped here. Let's look at the facts, she knew we were coming to the digital world and not once has her digimon been with her since she's been here."

"So?" Davis asked.

"So she's been having Floramon do her dirty work for her. Floramon locked the gate and Floramon attack and kidnapped Mimi, Sora, and the twins." Izzy explained.

"Ugh I hate this girl!" Kari yelled out in frustration. Tk smirked.

"Jealous that she liked me?"

Kari gave him a look. "Oh definetly." She said sarcastically. "It has nothing to do with the fact that she's ruined my brother's relationship, trapped us in the digital world, kidnapped our friends, and is preparing to end all of our lives."

"I was kidding!" Tk said defensively.

"Sorry I'm just stressed out. Now we can't help the others and then some of our team is still missing." She sighed. "I feel so helpless."

"Well we're going to have to hope that the others can handle crazy girl on their own. While we're trapped her we should just continue to look for the girls' and Jake. At least we know we're doing _something_." Matt suggested and the others agreed.

"Well where do we start now?" Tk asked feeling like they were back at the beginning.

"We could try that weird stone wall over there." Davis said pointing in a direction east of them.

"Looks good to me." Izzy said and started running in the direction of the stone wall.

"Wait for us!" Davis shouted running after him.

...

"Tai? Are you and Zora going to ztay broken up?" Catherine asked with an innocent face on.

Yolie's gut told her something was wrong with this girl and to get out of there but she stayed put with the others.

Tai looked uncomfortable at the question. "Well that's not the plan."

"You ztill love her?" Catherine asked looking annoyed.

Yolie's heart started racing. She couldn't just get up and leave that would hint off something. Instead she took out her phone and texted someone.

"Well yeah." Tai said uncertainly then thought about it. "Of course I do. I don't have any doubt."

The girl looked mad. "Zo you juzt led me on?"

"Huh?" Tai looked nervously at her and Yolie got up off the couch dragging Cody with her.

"Somethings wrong with this girl." She whispered to him.

Catherine's eyes darkened and she looked angry with Tai.

"Catherine what's..." He started but never got to finish because the moment he tried Catherine held out her digivice and Floramon started to digivolve.

"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon."

"Kiwimon digivolve to Blossomon."

The cieling smashed as the giant flower plant took over the whole apartment. Julia ran out of the kitchen and screamed. "What the hell is that!"

Yolie's eyes went wide and she backed away from the digimon.

"Catherine what are you doing?" Tai asked in shock.

"I waz going to zpare you, Tai. But zince you've dezided zat you are going to chozze _her_ over moi I will kill you too." Catherine said glaring at him. "Blossomon attack."

...

A/n - Yeah my heart isn't in this story as much that's why it's like never updated. I came to a writers block dead end so I didn't know what to do with it. I'm just going to continue writing it and finish it up but it's not as good as my other one's I'm writing now. Sorry. Thanks for those who review though. But I refuse to leave a story unfinished so I will finish this no worries.

Reviewers Corner:

JohnP87 - Yup you guys now know and thanks.

AeroAngemon - He will be just not as the bad guy obviously.

MegumiFire - haha now you know.

Crestoflight3 - Glad you like it even though it's not as good as some of my others lol.

Thanks guys :D.


	11. Searching

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"How are we supposed to get over it?" Kari asked looking up at the stone wall before them.

"Climb it?" Davis suggested shrugging.

Kari raised her eyebrows. "We're supposed to climb a flat wall? I'll take plan B."

"There's got to be an entrance point. If I can locate it on my computer we should be able to get in. It's like the time me and Mimi got stuck in that maze on File Island. I saved her by using my computer." He said proudly as he got out a smaller version of his old laptop. They made them easier to carry now a days.

Matt sighed as he sat down leaning up against the wall. "I hope the others are okay..."

"They can hold their own until we get back..." Tk said but he sounded uncertain as he looked off into the distance.

"Found it!" Izzy said pleased. "It's on the right side, so let's get going." He began walking towards another side of the wall.

"I guess we are moving again." Matt said getting off the ground and following Izzy.

...

"You're insane!" Yolie screamed jumping up in horror and the giant plant the stood before her. "How could you try to kill all of us after we went out of our way to help you during the World Tour?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Oh _pleaze_. I could've zaved myzelf."

"Clearly not..." Cody commented quietly.

"Umm...can someone please tell me why there is a giant tree in the middle of the living room?" Julia yelled clearly scared. The rest of the digimon had run out of their hiding places that they had gone into when Julia first arrived and she stared in horror at the group of monsters surrounding her.

"Yolie, take Julia and try to get to the others." Tai commanded with Agumon next to him ready to attack.

"What are you crazy?"

"Just do it!" He was completely serious.

Yolie looked around nervously. "Come on, Julia." She said looking down and Hawkmon and nodding.

"What? What's going on!" The blonde girl shrieked.

"Do what Yolie says okay? Matt's with the rest of the people she's going to try to find don't worry about it." Tai said glancing in their direction. "Now go!"

Yolie grabbed the girl's arm and ran out the door before Blossomon had the chance to stop them.

"That won't help you." Catherine said smirking. "I'll find them later."

"Armadillomon digiviolve!" Cody commanded.

"You too Gomamon!" Joe said.

"Can I Tai?" Agumon asked looking up at the big haired boy.

Tai just continued to glare at the girl. "Blossomon's and Ultimate. Joe and Cody can take care of her."

...

As soon as Yolie had gotten outside she had Hawkmon armor digivolve into Halsemon.

"We can ride Halsemon to the school. I know the computers there can easily get us to the digital world." Yolie explained getting on the back of her digimon.

"Are you out of your mind?" Julia explained looking fearful. "That thing could kill us!"

"No Halsemon is my digimon. He's the good kind. Don't worry about." Yolie said. "Come on though, we have to get to the others and _Matt_ if we want to get out of this thing alive."

Julia looked at her nervously but then proceeded to get up onto the back where Yolie was. "Okay let's do this." She said closing her eyes as the digimon took off into flight.

...

"Izzy this is just another wall!" Matt said annoyed when they finally got the the entrance point.

"Or maybe not..." Izzy said thinking about it. "Maybe it's just another illusion. Remeber how many of those we had in the digital world before? Like when Tai had to save Sora in the pyramid."

"So wone of us is just going to try and walk into the wall?" Tk asked spectical. "I volunteer Davis."

"I second that." Matt said.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Okay where's this opening?"

Izzy looked at the map then at the wall. "It should be right here..." He said. "If I'm wrong you'll only walk into it anyway...it's not like you'll actually get hurt..." He shrugged.

Davis sighed and walked up to the wall walking into it slowly. Suddenly he disappeared from sight.

"I guess it worked." Tk said following through.

"Who's next?" Izzy asked and Kari proceeded followed by Matt then Izzy.

The group stood inside confused.

"It's a giant maze." Kari commented looking around.

"Izzy can you lead us through it so we don't get lost?" Matt asked turning towards his red headed friend.

Izzy nodded. "I guess it's our best clue to find the others..." He stopped short at the sound of something. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like someone screamed." Davis said.

"Let's go!" Kari said running down the maze hallway.

"Kari wait up!" Tk said running after her.

"Can we follow the map!" Izzy yelled after.

Matt smiled. "Take that Catherine I bet you didn't expect us to find the others."

...

"DIGI PORT FRIEKEN OPEN!" Yolie screamed holding her digivice up to the computer. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!"

Julia had her head tilted and was giving Yolie a strange look. "What is it supposed to be doing?"

"Sucking me into this damn computer!"

She gave her an even stranger look. "Alright then..."

Yolie sighed defeated. "Now what am I supposed to do!"

Hawkmon sighed at his friend giving her a feather pat. "Don't give up Yolie we'll get there and find them somehow."

"I think I can help." They turned to see Willis standing in the doorway.

...

A/n - Wow been a while since I updated right? Sorry about that. I think I have an idea, I keep saying that I know, but I think I know what to do next chapter at least so I'll try to update that within the next week as well as my other story. I've been SUPER busy though lately and barely even had time home other than to sit down and write. I'll try to update this one sooner though because now I think I know what I'll do with it. Haha sorry. Anyway review! :D

Reviewers Corner:

Crestoflight3 - Thank you :D

Koumiloccness - Thanks!

JohnP87 - I'm using one of those sites that gives like a list of digimon that's where I found Blossomon. Glad you liked it.

Venus9814 - No worries I will. I'll never leave a story unfinished haha. Sorry for the late update though.

MegumiFire - haha I know right.

Appealtoreason - No I had a better outline of the story for the first one and got distracted with this one but oh well. I'm glad it's still good though :D.

Thank you guys!


	12. Reunited, somewhat

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Willis? What are you doing here?" Yolie asked a bit taken aback by the blond boy's sudden appearence.

"I followed you after I saw you guys leave. I knew you were probably going to the digital world." He said walking over to the computer.

"I know I'm going crazy..." Julia said overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Wait why were you following us?" Yolie asked suspiciously.

Willis sighed. "I knew Catherine was up to something all along. That's why I came to Japan. I asked Michael if he wanted to join me but he seemed to care more about visiting Mimi then saving the world..."

"Yeah we noticed." Yolie commented saracastically.

"Anyway I've been keeping a trail on Catherine ever since we got here. I realized she'd been using Floramon to do her dirty work for her." Willis explained.

"Pretty smart to." Terriermon said flying in. "Hey Yolie and Hawkmon great to see yeah again." The bunny like digimon smiled at them. "Willis all the digiports are indeed locked."

"That figures." Willis said sighing looking at the computer.

"If they're all locked how do you expect to get us there?" Yolie asked worried.

"Well I can crack the codes she used to lock up the digiports. I figured out how to do that when I watched them place the codes on the computers in the first place. It will just take longer and we don't have much time." Willis said getting strait to work on the computer.

"Will they be okay?" Julia asked a nervous Yolie.

"I sure hope so." The purple haired girl replied.

...

The group stopped at the now fallen wall that stood before them. Izzy felt himself panic. "Mimi? MIMI!"

"Izzy?"

He sighed at the girl's response. "Are you okay? Do you have the kids with you? Are they okay? Is Sora okay?"

"Yeah we're okay." Mimi replied from the other side of the wall. Just...stuck."

"Are you hurt?" Matt yelled.

"No. We're fine. How'd you guys find us?" This time it was another voice. Kari sighed in relief at the sign of Sora being alright for Tai's sake.

"We're just amazing like that." Davis said smirking widely even though no one was looking at him.

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice yelled from Mimi's side. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'm here Kylie it's okay!" Izzy shouted back. "Mimi how much room do you have back there?"

"Not tons."

"Well move to the corner on your left." Izzy directed. "Make sure everybody's in the corner. Are they?"

"Yeah." Mimi replied. "But why?"

"Just hold on."

"Izzy..."

"Just don't move okay?" Izzy said turning to Tentomon. "Okay you and Gabumon send and attack at the right corner. If we're able to knock it down we can move the bricks aside and get to them."

"Whatever you say." Tentomon said flying up. "Come on Gabumon. Super Shocker!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted their attacks combining and knocking down the right side of the wall.

"Izzy are you trying to kill us!" Mimi yelled.

"Same old Mimi." Tk joked.

"Relax I know what I'm doing. Now you guys have your digimon grab the rocks and pull them away from the rubble so we can get to them." Izzy said. "Let's go Tentomon!"

"You to Gabumon."

"Get them out Gatomon."

"We're counting on you Patamon."

"Show them what you're made of Veemon."

The waited as the digimon restlessly pulled the rocks away finally creating and opening for the others to get through.

Mimi ran to Izzy with Kylie in her arms. Sora came out with Jake putting him down so he could run over to his parents.

"Thank you guys so much." Sora said walking over to the others.

Kari smiled happily. "Thank god you're okay we were so worried."

"Yeah it turns out Catherine was behind this thing the whole time." Tk said looking around the maze they were still trapped in.

Sora's face could be seen turning dark even in the dark maze. "Oh" was her only reply.

"We better get back to the others though..." Matt said. "They could be in alot of trouble."

"To do that we have to get out of here." Mimi said coming over to them with her daughter in her arms and her son in Izzy's.

"But we have the map." Davis said trying to be positive.

"Yeah but the map doesn't locate all of these traps..." Tk said looking at the crashed wall that Mimi, Sora, and the twins had been stuck being.

...

"Why is that thing not in data?" Tai yelled horrified at how Bolossomon was still standing and fighting hard.

Joe and Cody looked nervously back at him.

"We're trying!" Joe yelled. "Zudmon!"

"She's stronger then she looks Joe. It's like she's gained an outside power." Zudmon replied. They were now outside fighting with the giant flower.

"What do we do?" Cody asked.

"Agumon digivolve!" Tai shouted.

"Agumon warpdigivolve to WarGreymon!"

"Bolossomon attack!" Catherine yelled from behind her digimon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled. Bolossomon stumbled back but didn't turn to data.

"She's as strong as a mega..." Cody said bewildered.

"But how?" Tai said confused.

...

A/n - sorry for the extremely long wait for an update. my next stories I definetly think I need to do one at a time. It's too much to do two at a time. I'm really busy. Anyway thanks for putting up with me! Oh and sorry it's short.

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - thanks!

JohnP87 - thanks and yeah stupid Catherine

MegumiFire - Haha yeah Willis is cool except Kari is Tk's lol

Crestoflight3 - haha it's okay updates take FOREVER and thanks!

Tonsofstuff - thanks and I will!

Ztmas717 - wow thanks it means alot!

Thank you guys so much!


	13. Crossroads

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Careful..." Tk whispered to Kari who was beginning to walk in front of him. "We don't know where the traps are so stay behind me..."

"Then why am _I_ in the front?" Davis asked annoyed.

"Because you said you wanted to be in front as the leader since Tai isn't here." Matt replied rolling his eyes in the dark hallway. "You willingly stepped in front for all traps."

"Oh yeah..." Davis said regretting his decision.

"Oh well prepare for me to rain on your parade again..." Sora said slowly from behind Davis. "Were stuck."

"What do you mean we're stuck?" Izzy said sighing and walking up with his sleeping daughter in his computer in his arms. "This isn't on the map..."

"Of course it's not because we're screwed..." Tk said slowly looking at the fork in the road in front of them. "Is there anything that will signal which of these four hallways will take us out of here?"

"No..." Izzy said disappointed. "The map shows on hallways straight in the middle and as you can see none of these are in the middle."

"Well then one of the hallways must move towards the middle." Mimi said holding her sleeping son in one arm.

"But which one?" Asked Kari holding the other twin.

"There's no way to tell..." Izzy said slowly. "I honestly don't know what to do."

They all remained silent until Davis spoke up. "We're all going to have to risk it. We split up and head down different hallways."

"Are you out of your mind?" Matt asked. "We'll get killed!"

"Not all of us..." Davis said looking serious. "Isn't that the point. To get SOME of us back to safety and save the world...if we all head down the wrong hallway we're all screwed."

"So..." Tk said quietly after five minutes of silence. "What are we doing?"

"We're digidestined..." Kari said slowly. "We have to do what's best for the world." She turned towards Izzy handing him Kylie. "I'll take the hallway the furthest to the right."

"Then I'm going with you." Tk said quickly grabbing her arm. "If you're going down I'm going with you." The two smiled at each other sadly.

"Well I guess we'll go down the next one..." Izzy said turning to Mimi.

"I'll take the one after that..." Sora said quietly. "And Davis and Matt can go to the last."

"You're going to go alone?" Mimi asked worried.

Sora shrugged. "There's an uneven number of us." She looked at the hallway she was about to go down. "It's time to say goodbye. Only one of these ways can be safe...who knows what the others will hold...just in case, I love you guys."

Mimi gave Izzy her son and ran to hug her friend. "We'll make it out of this then have a huge shopping trip."

"Okay." Sora said smiling. She turned away from them. "Let's go Biyomon." The others watched as the two disappeared from sight.

"Now or never. Ready?" Tk asked Kari.

"Ready." She whispered.

Everyone took one last glance at each other before going their seperate ways.

...

"I got it!" Willis exclaimed excitedly. "Now we can get into the digital world."

"Uh problem. How do we get Julia over here in there?" Yolie asked seriously.

"Well..." The boy thought for a moment. "I guess just tell her to hold onto you."

"That's your brillent idea? You're supposed to be a super genius." Yolie said sarcastically. "Okay Julia hold on you're in for a ride. Let's go Hawkmon. Digiport open!"

Julia grabbed on and closed her eyes.

...

"Um holding her off isn't working!" Joe exclaimed panicing.

"I can see that!" Tai yelled aggravated with the whole situation.

"Should we run?" Cody asked nervously.

"We're digidestined. We don't run!" Tai said his anger rising.

"We also would perfer not to die!" Joe shot back. "We need a miricale."

...

"Well nothing's happened and we've been walking awhile...does that mean we took the safe tunnel?" Kari asked Tk .

"I have no idea." He said slowly. "All I know is I wouldn't call any tunnel safe."

"I'm sure the other digidestined will get out okay." Gatomon said to her partner softly. "We can get through anything."

"Yeah remember when I can back from the dead!" Patamon said trying to stay positive.

"Yeah but humans don't..." Tk started then stopped when he heard the whole tunnel begin to shake. "Crap the tunnel is collapsing!" He yelled panicing.

"I guess that means we choose wrong!" Kari yelled.

"Run!" Gatomon screamed and the four started running until Kari tripped.

"Kari!" Tk screamed turning around.

"No! Keep going!" She screamed but it was too late as the tunnel collapsed around them.

...

"Sora are you okay?" Biyomon asked to break the silence.

"No. Yes. I don't know..." She replied confused. "You know I was right the whole time about Catherine!"

"I know." Biyomon replied. "You're smart."

"Yet it's all Catherine's so great...she's innocent...she would NEVER do anything to hurt anyone..."

"Uh Sora..."

"I mean what you see a pretty blonde french girl and go all goo goo over her?"

"Sora..."

"And her with her stupid hair flip...'oh zat's zo funny tachi'."

"SORA!"

"Huh?" The girl turned and faced her digimon partner. "What's wrong."

"The tunnel!" Biyomon said pointing in front of her as a black sheet filled the tunnel. "It's coming towards us."

Sora tried to turn the other way but was instantly sucked into the black as she screamed.

...

"So then I scored the winning goal and my team put me on their shoulders and cheered for like ever."

"I know, Davis...I was there." Matt said rolling his eyes at Davis' winning soccer game story he had heard about three thousand times despite the fact that he had seen the whole thing.

"Yeah so you saw how incredible the shot was." Davis said nodding his head. "The girls were cheering too. It was a bit ridiculous, you can't even imagine..."

"I'm in a band." Matt said giving him a look. "Girls' scream over me all the time."

"Oh yeah..." Davis said thinking about it. "I forgot about that."

"Uh Matt..." Gabumon said slowly.

"Davis..." Veemon added.

"Of course you did..." Matt rolled his eyes. "Why'd you stop Gabumon?" Matt said stopping and looking at his digimon.

The wolf pointed his claw behind them at a monster.

"AHH!" Matt and Davis screamed in union running for their lives.

...

"We're outside." Mimi said shocked as they reached the sunlight. "We took the right tunnel." She turned and faced her husband and daughter while holding her sleeping sun.

"What does that mean for the rest of them?" Izzy asked half relieved and half worried.

"I don't know." Mimi said sadly. "I'm glad we made it out okay but...I want the others to be okay to."

"What now?" Izzy asked. For once he had no idea what to do.

"Let's just...walk. I'd rather get a little ways away from this place." She said looking back at the walls behind them. "We have to find a way home...to save the world."

"Again." Izzy said tiredly.

...

A/n - I'm trying to update both my stories at least once a week may be short but for me an update is an update. So I'll plan for one next weekend. Hope you enjoy and please review :D.

Reviewers Corner:

JohnP87 - haha I'm just going with it.

Crestoflight - no problem :D

Koumiloccness - thanks

Thanks you guys! :D


	14. Saving Us

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"We're alive! Why are we alive?" Kari asked looking at the rocks completely collapsed behind her.

"I don't know but my nine lives just hit one." Gatomon commented.

Tk scrunced his face together. "Everything just stopped collapsing...it's like...a miricale?"

"Maybe..." Kari said quietly. "Or maybe it was something else."

"Like what?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know...it's just too weird that everything stopped right before us. Something had to have interfered." Kari explained staring blankly at the rocks.

"Maybe..." Tk offered. "But I'm not willing to wait for this thing to start moving again so let's get out of here while we have a chance."

"Yeah okay..." Kari said staring at the rocks one last time before turning around.

...

"Biyomon! Help me!" The girl screamed in the pitch dark tunnel. "The darkness...it's everywhere!"

She started to cry with the only answer being silence. "Biyomon..."

"SORA!"

Sora's head shot up. "BIYOMON?"

She saw a small light surfacing from the center.

"Sora there's a light!"

"I see it!" Sora yelled back at Biyomon. "But where's it coming from?"

"I don't know." Was Biyomon's reply.

"It's getting bigger..." Sora commented. She saw and outline of a figure in the light and squinted her eyes to try and make it out but it was useless. The light surrounded her and was so bright she had to close her eyes.

"Sora open your eyes."

She did so and looked at Biyomon standing in front of her. She looked around. "We're backed in the cave? But how?"

"Someone saved us."

...

"I'm too good looking to die!"

"SHUT UP DAVIS AND RUN!"

"I am!" Davis yelled back while running down the extremely long tunnel. "This thing goes on forever!"

"Tell me about it!"

"We're going to die!"

"Shut up and keep running!" Matt said.

"I can't..." Veemon said collapsing behind them.

"Me neither." Gabumon added.

Matt and Davis stopped and turned around.

"Guys get up he's coming!" Davis yelled running to Veemon.

"I'm tired, Davis!"

"Me too, Matt." Gabumon added.

"He's coming..." Matt said helplessly.

The monster hovered above them and raised its giant arm ready to attack.

"Bye Matt!"

"Bye Davis!"

They shut their eyes ready to be attacked when Veemon spoke up.

"He's gone."

"Huh?" The two said in union opening their eyes.

"What where'd he go?" Davis asked turning his head. "He makes me run my but off and then just disapears?"

"There was a light and then he faded into thin air." Gabumon explained to Matt.

"Is that even possible?" Davis asked.

"I guess anything is possible here." Matt commented. He turned his head and looking down the tunnel. "I think I see light!" He picked up Gabumon in his arms. "Come on Davis before he comes back."

"Right." Davis said grabbing Veemon and running with Matt to the end. He smiled brightly at the scene in front of him. "We're alive! We're out!" He jumped around the outdoors before lying in the grass tiredly.

"We made it and I think we actually took on of the bad tunnels...weird." Matt commented looking around. "I wonder who got the right tunnel?"

"Who ever they were left already." Gabumon said taking a seat lying down near Davis.

"Yeah." Matt said also taking a seat. "Now what?"

"Maybe we should wait and see if someone else comes out?" Davis suggested.

"You just don't want to move." Matt commented rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm no use to the world tired." The boy said closing his eyes and relaxing in the sun he had been longing for, for hours.

...

"Wow." Was the only words to come out of Julia's mouth.

"I'm surprised we were even able to take you with us." Yolie said confused. "Weird."

"Well who cares how she got here let's just go find the others." Willis said.

"Right." Yolie said taking out her D3. "Um...I'm getting a signal of two digivices that way."

"That must mean two people are safe and able to track." Willis commented. "And close."

"How do you know they're safe?"

"Well maybe not safe, safe, but safe from Catherine because before we were unable to reach anyone she had." He explained.

"True." Yolie said walking towards were the signal was. They walked for a few when Yolie heard a voice.

"AUNTIE YOWEE!"

Yolie looked up and smiled at the little girl running towards her. She had always loved kids and Mimi's were the cutest. "Kylie!"

"AUNTIE YOWEE!" She said running into Yolie's arms.

"Kylie where are you..." Mimi started but then smiled in relief as she stopped running towards her daughter seeing her in Yolie's arms.

"Momma wook!"

"I see." Mimi said smiling. "Izzy! Kylie found Yolie, Julia, and Willis!"

Izzy came around a tree with Jake and look pleased. "Great we've finally found someone!"

"Izzy? Wait where is everyone else?" Yolie asked confused. "You came here to find Mimi, Sora, and the twins and now you're with Mimi and the twins but where's everyone else."

"In death tunnels..." Izzy said slowly. "There were four tunnels...we all had a choice. Me and Mimi got the right one."

"So what happened to Matt!" Julia asked distraught.

Mimi shrugged. "We don't know."

Willis looked through the trees. "That is not good..."

...

"Why are they not dead?"

"I don't know master the tunnels should have worked."

"Someone is messing with my plans...and I don't like it at all." The master glared in disgust while watching all the digidestined.

...

A/n - I have a twist in my head. Anyway please review :D.

Reviewers Corner:

AngelofSpirit - haha I know...I know

JohnP87 - thanks :D

MegumiFire - Yeah I wouldn't be able to but the worlds important too. Toughy decision.

Koumiloccness - Thanks!

Thanks you guys!


	15. Coming together

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"MATT! DAVIS!" Kari screamed running out and hugging the two seeing that they had also managed to get out of the cave.

"TK! Kari! Thank god!" Matt said in relief. "I was so worried but I knew someone else had to come out of that cave, Davis and I did not get the safe route."

"We were chased by a giant digimon and I've never run so much and my entire life..." Davis said still looking exhausted.

"Well we didn't get the safe cave either." Tk said confused. "The walls collapsed but some how we were saved from some light."

"Like the light that made the digimon disappear." Gabumon said looking up at Matt. "That's what saved us."

"Did you do something Kari? You have the crest of light." Tk asked turning to her.

Kari shook her head confused. "I'm positive I didn't do anything. Gatomon?"

"Don't look at me I was busy saving one of my nine lives." The cat like digimon said shrugging.

"Well whatever it was it saved us so I guess that's all that matters..." Matt said staring at their surroundings. "I wonder what happened to everyone else."

"We got sucked up into a giant friken black hole." Sora said scratching her head while she walked over to the group with Biyomon.

"Sora!" Kari squealed happily running to hug the girl. "Thank god you're okay. I don't know what Tai would do if..." Kari cut herself off feeling guilty bringing up her brother to Sora. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sora said sighing the looked around. "Where are Mimi, Izzy, and the twins?"

"We're assuming they realized they got the safe route and headed off to find the others like we agreed to do." Matt explained.

"Well we better find them." Tk said. "And fast I don't know how long the others can hold off Catherine for..."

...

"Matt?" Julia yelled scanning the area. "MATT?"

"Davis? Davis you dumby where are you!" Yolie yelled along with the girl.

"This is hopeless." Mimi said sadly sitting against a tree holding Kylie. "Izzy what if..."

"We've gotten through everything else Mimi." Izzy said cutting her off. "I mean if two eight year olds were able to turn five of us back into humans from key chains then I'm sure they can make it through the cave."

"I'm glad I was never turned into a key chain..." Mimi muttered remembering the situation.

"Well I don't think we have time to keep this up." Willis finally spoke looking seriously at the others. "We need to get back and save the world."

"Not on my watch."

The group turned to see Michael standing before them.

"Michael?" Mimi asked questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"Crap I was afraid of this..." Willis whispered.

Michael smirked. "Catherine is taking too long and I don't have the time to put up with this. Sorry time's up."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked confused.

"It was him Mimi..." Izzy said glaring at the boy in front of him. "I knew that creep had to be involved."

"So both Catherine and Michael are after us!" Yolie cried. "Does this world have no gratefulness?"

"Catherine's not..." Willis muttered angerily.

"Maybe you didn't notice...but that blonde chick is back there attacking your friends." Julia said giving Willis a look.

"He brain washed her." Willis said darkly glaring at Michael. "I knew something was off so I followed them here to Japan. I investigated and discovered that Catherine was acting off. Then I saw him use innocent digimon to brainwash her. He's trying to take over the world."

"Really? I think you have a pretty good life is this really necessary?" Yolie asked annoyed. "Gosh is that all that people have as goals anymore? Taking over the stupid world?"

"Well this time you won't win and I'll succeed so quit your whining." Michael said rudely. "Anyway I don't have time for this. ChaosMetalSeadramon!"

"ChaosMetalSeadramon?" Mimi asked nervously looking over at Izzy.

"He's a Mega digimon." Izzy explained. "His attack is Energy Blast and trust me it's going to be us blasting if we don't get out of here."

"Hmph." Michael smirked. "ChaosMetalSeadramon?"

The huge dragon turned and faced Julia. "Energy Blast!"

"NO!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon jumped saving Julia just in time.

"Matt!" Julia cried struggling to get about and get to the boy.

"Julia what are you doing here?" Matt yelled running over to her.

"I was worried!" The girl said clearly shaken up.

"Guys you're okay!" Mimi shrieked happily as the others came running over.

"A stupid little cave isn't going to take us out." Tk said smirking.

"Time for us to go." Michael said annoyed grabbing on to ChaosMetalSeadramon and leaving in a flash of light.

"What's going on?" Kari asked watching the sight.

"Michael's the real bad guy, Catherine's being brainwashed, and now he's headed to the real world. You're caught up now let's go." Izzy said quickly.

"Who was that with him?" Sora asked.

"ChaosMetalSeadramon, a mega digimon who will take over the world if you don't get your but over here and open the digiport!" Izzy yelled starting to panic.

"Okay okay. I'll do the honors." Davis said walking up. "Hold on everyone. We're saving the world one more time. DIgiport open!"

...

"Agumon!"

"Armadillomon!"

"Gomamon!"

The three boys went running over to their digimon now collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry Tai..." Agumon whispered weakly.

"Agumon..." Tai said worried. "Guys we need more power."

"There's three of us...I don't think we're getting anymore power." Joe said weakly.

"We need the whole team." Cody said. "Where are they!"

"Right here! Garudamon!" Sora shouted running towards them.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon's attack ran right into the digimon.

"Sora..." Tai said softly but the girl didn't look in his direction.

"Sorry we took so long." Matt said running up on MetalGarurumon. "We had a little hold up."

"But now. It's time to fight. Come on out Micweirdo!" Davis yelled.

"Micweirdo?" Tai asked confused.

"Long story but your about to find out anyway." Kari told him. "This is it. We're in it to win."

"No turning back." Tk added. "Everyone attack!"

...

A/n - I know this is all really rushed but to be honest most my inspiration in this story is gone and I'm just trying to finish it so I can start one of my new stories that I am inspired about. I'm just finishing this up and posting it because I vowed never to leave a story incomplete.


	16. Hero

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Cestial Arrow!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Blast Rings!"

"V-Headbutt!"

The digimon's attacks went right into Blossomon and she disappeared into thin area.

Michael appeared smiling behind them clapping. "Well down you just destroyed the poor girl's digimon..."

"We had no choice because of your disgusting methods..." Matt said angerly.

The others looked over at Catherine who was staring into a daze. Her eyes had become dark and were staring into space.

"Catherine..." Willis said quietly walking over toward her.

She looked at him with her dark eyes. "Floramon?"

"She'll be back." He said sweetly going over and picking up the egg that had formed and handing it to her. Her eyes went back to normal.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"She can't be controled without her digimon being controlled." Tai said smirking.

Michael glared at him. "No worries. ChaosMetalSeadramon!"

"Oh crap..." Joe said slowly when he saw the giant dragon appear before him. "Deja vu only worse."

"It's fine just everyone attack again." Matt said.

The digimon did so but the attacks had no effect.

"Impossible..." Izzy said slowly.

Michael smirked. "ChaosMetalSeadramon is over a mega level where as you're digimon aren't. You can't win. Especially with one of your top teammates being out of commision." He looked over at Agumon and smirked. "Now attack!"

"Energy Blast!" The dragon shot his attack at the surrounding digimon sending them all back into the rookie level.

"What now?" Mimi asked.

"Now it's over!" Michael yelled. "One more time!"

"ENERGY BLAST!" The sky turned black as the attack surrounded them completely. Everyone screamed as the darkness started to suck them in.

"Don't let it affect you!" Tk screamed especially to Kari who was panicing.

"Sora!" Tai yelled running over to her. She was clutching Biyomon in fear. "Sora I'm sorry." Sora looked up at him.

"You choose her over me."

"If I could go back..."

"But you can't."

"I'll do anything ot make this right."

"It's too late!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is, look around the world is ending!"

"Fine then marry me!"

"What?"

"I said marry me!"

"Are you crazy!" Sora screamed as the darkness surrounded them more and more.

"Sora I messed up but it's you and it always has been you. Sora marry me and I'll prove it to you."

"Tai..."

"Just answer me!"

"Fine now shut up!" She screamed and the darkness had almost completely taken over when a bright light shot out around them and filled the air.

"What the..." Cody said in pure shock.

"Ken?" Yolie whispered.

Kari looked at her concerned. "Yolie what are you..." Then she looked up and saw the boy in the light. "Ken." She smiled.

"He's saving us." Tk said calmly.

"Take the last of my power." Ken said staring down at his friends. "I can help you."

"Ken!" Yolie screamed running to the figure.

Ken smiled at her. "Yolie, it's okay to be happy." He looked over at Davis than back to her. "You can move on. I'm still here with you. I know you're not replacing me."

The girl stopped in her tracks taking in what the boy said. "But Ken..."

"Please...just be happy." He smiled. "Now before I finally cross over I have one last thing to do. Help save the world the best I can. Combine your powers and take mine." He released the lgiht out of his hands shooting it at the digimon.

"Agumon DNA digivolve..."

"Gabumon DNA digivolve..."

"Biyomon DNA digivolve..."

"Tentomon DNA digivolve..."

"Palmon DNA digivolve..."

"Gomamon DNA digivolve..."

"Patamon DNA digivolve..."

"Gatomon DNA digivolve..."

"Veemon DNA digivolve..."

"Hawkmon DNA digivolve..."

"Armidillomon DNA digivolve..."

"TO Alphamon!" A large knight angel appeared in the sky.

"They all combined their powers..." Sora said amazed.

"Ken..." Yolie said smiling.

"Goodbye Yolie." He said softly disappearing.

She smiled and looked back to the digimon. "Thank you Ken..."

"NOW!" Tai shouted.

"KICK THIS DUDE'S BUTT!" Matt yelled!

"Holy Sword Gradalpha!" Alphamon shouted attacking ChaosMetalSeadrom and dimolishing him.

"No!" Michael yelled. Then he looked back at the digimon and the digidestined. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Simple." Tk said.

"Mind Eraser!" Alphamon shouted sending his final attack at Michael.

...

A/n - I know it wasn't my best work but like I said I just wanted to end this story. Sorry just lack of motivation. By the way I made up the attack Mind Eraser. Anyway epliogue next.


	17. Epilogue

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari smiled as she watched Sora go down the isle to her brother. Everything had turned out okay after all. Her dreams had stopped, her friends were happy, and everything had worked.

Yolie had taken Ken's words to heart and moved on with her life. Her and Davis have been dating for a couple of months.

Matt is back together with Julia. He actually told her about everything that had happened back in the year 2012. She told him he was crazy at first but after seeing more the digital world she realized he was telling the truth. Boy did that one turn her life upside down.

Izzy and Mimi are doing great and the twins are getting so big. Their about to attend preschool and Mimi is less then pleased about letting them go. Her and Izzy got officially married last year.

Cody is in college and has decided he wants to open up his own Kendo Studio someday.

Joe is preparing to finish up medical school and be a top notch doctor. We're all pretty sure he's going to be super rich.

TK and Kari are still dating and they are finishing up college this year.

And of course for Tai and Sora they're on their way to marriage. The past years have been horrible in some ways but everything seemed to be falling into place now.

Michael doesn't remember anything that happened or the digital world what so ever. And Willis and Catherine ended up dating. Lastly Kari's dreams stopped which can only lead to one hope for all, the future his held to be peaceful.

And as the wedding comes to a close and everyone thanks their hero, Ken.

...

A/n - Kind of a lousy ending but I never would have finished this story if I didn't do it now. Thanks for all who reviewed throughout the story I appreciate it so much. I finished this story so quickly so I could start one of the two ideas I have now and am really motivated to do. You can vote for the last time at one of the two stories in my profile and the next one will be started soon. I have lots of ideas and am really excited for them. Thanks again!

Reviewers Corner:

Crestoflight3 - thanks :D

Koumiloccness - thank you!

M-intheclouds - yup haha you were right!

AeroAngemon - Thank you a bunch!

JohnP87 - thanks that means alot and yeah i put in a last minute twist.


End file.
